Of Children and Superheros
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: Alright these are stories mostly centering around my OC Trinity Anya Hale and little snipits from her growing up. Chapter three will add Dick Grayson/ Robin :
1. Small Child

A/N - Alright so I decided to make a story of One Shots about Trinity because well these plot bunnys wont leave me alone. Anyways two chapters will be up tonight and more will come as they get finished.

Disclaimer - I do not own young justice but I do own Trinity Anya Hale.

* * *

><p>A small bassinet sat in the rubble of a once large warehouse as a small child shivered in the crisp air of Gotham's early November weather. The child was covered by only a small thin blanket and a blue cap sleeved onesie that had blood spots all over her bare arms and legs held scrapes and bruises almost leaving no unharmed skin. The child's entire skin was the smallest tint of blue and her body almost feeling like porcelain to the touch. A bear sat next to her and she held its ear in her small hand.<p>

Her weeps grew louder as the notice of Gotham traffic zoomed by her. Soon a warm gloved hand reached through the bassinet and pulled the child out slowly as if scared to break her with its strength. Then after taking a good look over the child accessing injury's pulled the infant close to their chest. At first the child screamed even louder and tried to wiggle away from the hands that held it but the soothing voice of the man who had saved her soon settled the child into a deep sleep.

The hand belonged to none other than Gotham's own Batman. The caped crusader barely knew how to react to the child's small form in his arms yet decided it would be best to get the child medical attention seeing as she most definitely needed it. He very cousously held her in his lap as he speed down the thankfully empty streets of Gotham to get back to the Manor using his cape to keep the young girl warm.

As he pulled into the cave and got out of the car he carried the young girl up into the manor where Alfred already being informed that the child would be coming was ready to tend to her extensive wounds.

"Oh dear, who would do such a thing to a child," He said as he took the girl from Bruce and gazed upon her injuries for the first time. Almost nine hours later the Butler came to the conclusion that these where inflected over a period of time and that the child had multiple broken bones that could only come from someone pulling her limbs until it broke in their hands. He decided that it would be a miracle if the child lasted through the night and even then she was not out of the woods.

Alfred gave a halfhearted smile as he looked over to Bruce whom was only half way out of his Batman outfit. His now ungloved hand soon dwindled close enough to where she slept that she took the index finger into her grip and allow the tips of her own fingers to outline the finger in a soft delicate way. The next morning Bruce woke up to see the child's swollen yet open green eyes staring back at him.

"Why hi there," He said before she cooed bubbles coming out of her mouth. Bruce smiled and with a soft giggle wiped the girls face with a cleanex before going to throw it away. Yet the girl grabbed one of the ends the week tissue ripping at the touch although the part she had was dry and began dabbing her mouth in the way Bruce had only moments before.

"Did I miss some," he asked with a smile as he picked the child up into his arms and witnessed as she snuggled closer her head resting against his stomach like a pillow. He scliently watched as the child rubbed her fingers against his chest. He leaned down to kiss her on the top of the head when she moved spastically away before bringing to quietly weep for the first time since he rescued her and the noise took him back at first.

"Shush, its okay everything is fine, I'm here." He said running his fingers over the small amount of hair on her head.

"You know when Alfred said there was a kid upstairs I didn't know he meant literally. Can I see her," Rachel asked walking into the room and Bruce handed the child over and as she lay in Rachel's arms

"Oh wow someone had it in for the kid." The girl then cooed once again blowing bubbles before yammering.

"Yet it didn't stun her spirits." Rachel giggled as she wiggled her finger over the girls lips making the child laugh once more. Before she tried to make her own mouth do the same.

"By all accounts she shouldn't be alive."

"Then she is a little miracle."

"I guess she is."

"You know Bruce miracles don't come around a lot." She said.

"That's why you hold on to the ones that do come." He said kissing taking the child from Rachel's arms and kissing her head.

"Well dose the little miracle have a name."

"Trinity Anya,"

"I love it," Rachel said and Bruce couldn't help but smile and looking down to the child in his arms apparently the feeling was returned.


	2. A very tiring night

The doorbell sounded and three year old Trinity who had been sitting on the staircase awaiting her father's return home. She got up and ran to the door, "I got it Alfred" she called to the butler who at the moment was upstairs, she used a small step stool to unlock the door and open it she was about to step off the step stool and see who it was when the door tipped over the stool sending the three year old against the hard cool title of the manors foyer. She didn't cry however she moved to see who it was. It was a woman with blonde hair and blood covering her jean looking crop jacket and now the tile floor, the small girl looked down at her feet, although once covered in the foot portion of her yellow footie pajamas now they were almost completely soaked in the woman's blood.

"Miss, you got to get up please? Miss," She said touching the woman's shoulder in a weak attempt to wake her.

"ALFRED!" She screamed at the top of the lungs almost running to the stairwell.

"Miss, trinity what did I tell you about, oh dear, Miss Trinity give me that night gown and go upstairs please I must take care of our guest." He said and trinity took of the pajamas and handed it to the butler and running half way up the stairs.

"Alfred, will she be okay," The three year old called down.

"I do not know Miss. Trinity." Alfred said waiting until the child disappeared before picking up the 'guest' and taking her down to the cave where he could properly treat her wounds. In that time he also informed Bruce on what was happening.

"Master Bruce I have a feeling we have other guests." He said as the doorbell rang yet again.

"Great, just what I need a kid who needs sleep and a house crawling with heroes." Bruce groaned from the other side of the phone. Alfred hung up and opened the door to more wounded hero's. The flash whom happened to be the only unharmed hero, seeing as he healed quickly flopped on the stairs rubbing his head, how could things have gone so wrong.

"Alfred" He heard a voice from behind him and turned around to see a small girl standing at the top of the stairwell on her tippy toes streaching to try and locate the missing butler.

"I think he's down stairs." He said poining down to the fire place.

"Oh well Thank you very much." The three year old said.

"You are welcome very much." The hero said attempting making the girl smile but instead got a death glare and crossed arms.

"That's not what you're supposed to say." The girl informed him.

"Why not," He asked with a smile.

"Because you're just not supposed to same reason it's bad to have cookies before bed." She said and somehow the scarlet speedster couldn't help but smile.

"Why can't you have cookies?"

"Because it has too much glucose in it," She explained. The scarlet speedster just stopped and looked at the child who he guessed couldn't be more than three years old yet used a word like glucose in context and it didn't seem like she was repeating someone else.

"Where did you learn the word glucose?" He asked.

"I found an old textbook in the school library and read it. It said glucose was the name for the compound C6H12O6 but simply its energy. And Alfred said that if you have energy you can't sleep." The girl said.

"How old are you?" He asked simply.

"I am three years and nine months old. Are you friends with Da… Batman" She said almost to late to realize her slip up.

"Yeah names Flash kid I am the fastest person on earth."

"Are you the real flash? The one who fights bad guys like doctor freeze saves kittens." She asked suddenly excited and talking more like a three year old.

"That's me." He said with a smile.

"Cool, I asked batman why he doesn't save kitty's and he said that he would as soon as the kitty was put there by poison ivy. That made me laugh because poison ivy doesn't care about kitty's dose she?" The three year old asked.

"Not that I know of, but if I ever meet her I will ask." He said.

"Really thank you Mr. Flash,"

"Flash your presence is needed." Martian Man Hunter said and Falsh looked down with a nood before turning back to the child who screamed and ran away and hid.

"Did I scare the child?" He asked as she disappeared.

"Yeah your kind of green dude."

Trinity sat on her day bed curled against one side holding tight to her teddy bear when Bruce finally made his way up to her.

"Daddy," She screeched jumping into his awaiting arms.

"Hey there kiddo seems like you've had an interesting day." He said kissing her head.

"Is he mad at me," Trinity asked.

"No what would make you think that."

"How would you feel if someone looked at you screamed than ran away?" The girl asked climbing under her bed sheet.

"Well I guess I would take some offence but he didn't he actually wanted me to tell you he was sorry for frightening you." He said.

"He didn't really frighten me I just never seen a green person before and he had blood on his hand and I don't like blood." She said.

"Why don't you?" Bruce asked never hearing her complain about blood before.

"Because when you bleed you are usually really hurt and Alfred says to let you rest. And I don't like people being really hurt and not talking to you in the mornings." She explained and Bruce smiled as he grabbed the story book from the shelf.

"Well you can talk to me now, and you have a decision to make, Would you like a bed time story or to talk seeing as I am late."

"Um, bedtime story," She cooed.

"Do you have a preference,"

"The one about the little prince and the maiden finding dragon teeth,"

"Ah alright then, so not to long ago there lived a young prince in a huge castle. He was the only child of the king and queen so he spent his days playing with the maid's daughter, but we shall call the girl the maiden." He began sitting in the soul rocking chair in the child's room. Trinity took this as a chance to climb up and curl in his lap her blanket fallowing after her. She curled up tight her head resting upon his shoulder.

"Well although the castle itself held many adventures for the duo their favorite thing to do was treasure hunt on the castle grounds. One day the maiden found a sole dragons tooth. The prince was envious of the maidens discovery seeing as he had been infatuated with…"

"Daddy," Trinity's voice cut threw.

"Yeah sweetheart,"

"What dose infatuated mean?" She asked.

"It means very interested. Like you my dear happen to be infatuated with books." He explained.

"Oh like you are infatuated with fighting bad guys." Said still looking up as if not sure of the sentance

"Not really infatuation is usually a good thing." He explained .

"Um then your infatuated with Ms. Rachel." She said

"You know rugrat there's more to the story if you wish to hear we better get back to it." He said tickling her and she giggled before settling back into her first position.

"Alright I am ready." She giggled.

"Okay so where were we." He asked.

"The prince was infatuated with dragons." She said.

"That's right the prince was infatuated with dragons so he wanted to have the tooth,"

"That's not nice the maiden found it."

"Your right it wasn't nice but the prince wanted the tooth really bad and didn't understand why he couldn't have it. After all it was found on the grounds of his castle. So he got the maden to show him the tooth and then he ran away as far as he could."

"That's mean why would he do that daddy?"

"Because he didn't want the maiden to ketch up with him, but he wasn't watching where he was going and fell down a pot hole into an old cavern on the grounds. Where there where bats" He said tickling her once again.

"Bats don't tickle daddy,"

"Then what do they do Trinity,"

"They fight bad guys" She said.

"Well some bats not all,"

"What happened after the bats attacked daddy?"

"Well the maiden saw the prince fall and went to get the king and butler who both happened to know a lot about medicine. Once they retrieved the prince they told him that he had a broken hand and asked him why was it that any one falls."

"So they can get back up!"

"Exactly so they can get back up. When the maiden visited the prince later that day the prince gave back the dragon tooth. Years passed and the prince traveled a lot. On his first birthday back at the castle the maiden who no longer lived in the castle brought him a present. In the present was the dragons tooth and a card that said finders keepers."

"And they lived happily ever after," Trinity said with a yawn.

"Now its time for little girls to go to bed," He said picking the child up and laying her in the bed

"Daddy, ketch the bad guy,"

"Always sweetie now sweet dreams," He said moving to the door way and looking back at the small child.

"I love you" He whispered walking out of the room.

"Love you more daddy." She whispered.


	3. Hide and Seek and Sickness

A/N Hey guys thanks for everyone who has read this and my reviewer :) So anyways I hope you all enjoy just leave all comments in the review box :) Thanks.

* * *

><p>Hide and Seek, a simple children's game, completely harmless to most. And Bruce was not most he was one of the world's greatest detective Batman. Yet to Bruce those words could be absolutely terrifying. Then and again what would one expect when you play the game with a young acrobat and an even younger gymnast, who had been trained in the art of stealth the game in a five story house, oh yes this game could definitely get scary quick. He however somehow would always end playing the game with the children as long as they fallowed ground rules.<p>

* * *

><p><em>All hiding places must be on the ground (a rule that was never fallowed)<em>

_Never Ever, frighten a person if they decide to hide in a high corner (That was one learned the hard way. Yet still was barely ever fallowed)_

_No hiding in the kitchen, unless hiding place Okayed by Alfred. (Defiantly a funny story about that one, let's just say there's a reason Trinity did not go to school in flip flops.)_

_No hiding behind, in, near, under, around, or on top of expressive décor (A given)_

_All hiding places must have air ventilation and flow. (Again a rule with a interesting story)_

_No leaving the floor the game started on (the house was far too big for that)_

_Always come out when the counter quits_

_If you are counting always say that you quit so the players will come out._

_You must always count by Batman's. (Who do you think made that rule? I will give you a hint he was an acrobat.)_

_If it takes the counter more than an hour to find the hiding places come out because the game is over._

_If dinner is ready the game is off imeadetly._

_If a villain (Namely The Joker) broke out of prison the game was over instantly_

_The last and most important of all NEVER EVER HIDE IN THE BATCAVE! EVER!_

* * *

><p>With these twelve rules and counting the game was usually enjoyable for the three. However tonight when the small five year old waddled into the study with her 'daddy please' grin and her right foot nervously swinging back in forth Bruce already knew what was coming next.<p>

"Trinity, I am busy tonight." Was his exasperated answer, He was not lying he was extremely swamped with a new villain that surfaced.

"Plesase Daddy just a quick game," Trinity said flashing the smile she knew her father could not deny.

"Yeah come on Bruce, Please." Six year old Dick chimed in from the hallway.

"I don't know I am realy busy." He said with a defeated smile.

"Pretty Please with sugar on top," Both children asked at once no doubt learning the phrase from a child at their school.

"Fine but only one game tonight" He said deciding the children would be tired seeing as it was almost their bed time and that meant he could find them easier and also that he could finish the game easier. The children cheered before jumping into their fathers laps.

"Nose Goes" Richard screamed before both children touched their nose making Bruce the counter as always.

"Alright so what floor do you want to play on?" He asked.

"First!" Richard screamed and Trinity nodded in agreement.

"Alright let's go then." Bruce sighed in defeat carrying both children down to the floor level each clinging on to one of his legs.

"Alright kiddies, I am gonna count now," He said turning his back to the two small children.

"One Batman, Two Batman's, Three Batman's….." She began the two small children looked at each other before taking off. Dick decided to hide in a small space between the back of the television and the cabinet where it sat his dark blue colored batman pajamas allowing him to stay almost invisible in the dark cabinet.

Trinity however hid a much less visible place in a small ventilation shaft behind she found behind the couch and she smiled as she pulled herself into sitting position knowing she would win this round.

"Fifty Batmen, Wanna Play." He said cringing at the fact he was quoting the joker by saying that. Then he began looking around for the two small children after an half an hour without any luck Bruce began to contemplate calling quits and making the children come out of there hiding places before he heard a snore coming from the television. He opened if for the third time since the game started but instead of what he normally saw he saw the small ebony haired seven year old curled up asleep.

The six foot tall business man pulled the boy into his arms and smiled.

"I got Dick I win Trinity I am going up stairs come and say goodnight before going to bed." He said knowing the child would throw a mini hissy fit if she came out of her hiding place and he saw her. He then retired up stairs before Trinity climbed out from under the couch and giggled at the fact she was better than the sidekick in training.

Then she got up and brushed the cobwebs off of her yellow nightgown and sneezing she then looked at her hands and saw they were red and blotchy, Contributing it to the fact she was in an air vent under a couch covered in the main floors dated carpet and her sentinel skin she shrugged it off and made her way up to bed.

She then walked into her fathers office and clibed into his lap after taking her blanket off of the rack near the fireplace. She curled tight to his chest.

"Hey there sweetie, you are getting better at Hide and go seek I think if there where to be a tornement you could win." He said and the child just snuggled closer to him.

"Daddy, tell me a story," She said with a sigh.

"Alright, once upon a time there was….." He began yet before even half of his story was done the child was asleep. Bruce just smiled before tucking the child into her bed and kissing her head witch he noted was warmer than usual but didn't think to mention it the child was getting over a bad flu from a few weeks ago.

* * *

><p>A scream ripped through the manor waking Bruce. Believing the sound came from Dick ran to his room before hearing more screams actually emitting from Trinity's room. He opened the door to see her screaming and tears streaming down her cheeks as she rolled around on the large bed.<p>

Bruce was taken back for a few moments and was completely unable to make any move toward the child. He had never seen Trinity act like this, sure Richard had gotten a few bad run ins with nightmares but they usually eluded trinity and if she did have one she was very good at waking herself up.

He moved closer to the small child's sleeping form before smelling the vomit that covered her blanket; He sighed and placed his arms around the child heaving her into his arms and caring her into the bathroom running a cold bath for her. He hoped just a quick bath could break the fever. Then he striped the night gown off of the child as she groggily sat up on the toilet he knew that he needed to get her to wake up and interact with him.

"Trinity look at me Hun tell me what hurts," He said and the child groggily pointed to her head and stomach he nodded pulling her close to his chest.

"I'm cold daddy." She said simply and he pushed her brown hair back off of her shoulder.

"I know hunny, but we have got to break your fever." He said before watching her face turn green and turning her around opening the toilet and allowing her to puke into the toilet.

"It hurts daddy," The child wined and Bruce just nodded pulling her closer to his chest.

"I know sweetie but it will be over soon." He said before placing her in the bath and giving her instructions not to leave the tub and to puke into the bowl he handed her then he grabbed the night gown and top sheet off her bed and threw them into the wash quickly. Than he grabbed the saltines crackers, a ten ounce ginger ale and a thermometer.

When he got back up he saw Richard standing in his doorway more than likely awaken by Trinitys screams.

"Whats wrong?" The boy asked.

"Trinity isn't feeling well," Bruce explained.

"Will she be okay?" He asked.

"I think so bud, Why don't you get back to bed alright?" Bruce said.

"Okay," Richard complied before climbing back into his bed. Bruce smiled before going back to check on the small girl who was shivering in the tub.

He felt her head and felt that it was cooler than before yet still was to warm. He asked her to open her mouth and put the thermometer in getting a reading of 102.4 much too high for a small girl yet the girls complaints about the temperature of the water made him soon decided that keeping her in the bath would most likely not be good for her either.

He took the child out and changed her into a short sleeved Mickey Mouse tee-shirt and some softie shorts before pulling her into his arms. He found and even larger bucket seeing as the child had puked almost three times in the past fifteen minutes.

He then carried her down stairs where he spent the rest of the night tending to the child as needed not ever getting to sleep himself. He just prayed that the next day would go better.


	4. Its TODAY! p1

A/N - hello so this took me forever and a day to write and even longer to get the nerve to post. But I did and now its here this is my take of Richard's arivial at the Wayne manner This is only part 1 however part two will be uploaded well as soon as i finish it :) Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Small feet pattered threw the second floor of the manor yet there seemed to be nothing in the hall way. Another pitter patter of small feet revealed nothing more than the edge of a blanket. Then from the top of the stairs a small head poked out and looked down below on the first floor. It was a small girl in one hand was her blanket and in the other a bear the small girl than climbed the banister and slid down being sure to make as little noise as possible. She hopped off when she got to the bottom floor her brown piggy tails bouncing the landing made a noise so the girl paused for a few moments hoping not to wake up either of the two men that where upstairs. She really did not want to get chewed out for disobeying the rules today of all days.<p>

After she took a long enough pause to satisfy her nervousness she began the walk toward the kitchen her bear and blanket fallowing as her Kermit the frog footie pajamas pattered the floor. When she came upon the large kitchen she smiled, she was going to get away with it. Slowly and quietly she climbed up on a bar chair setting her bear down and putting the blanket in its lap. "Remember, dis is a stealth mission Teddy." The girl whispered to the bear. "We gotta be quiet." She said her words slurring a bit because of the fact it was four am. She then moved to jump on the counter.

With speed and agility reviling the batman she was on the counter next to the refrigerator witch was a good three meters away. She then pulled herself on to the cabinet on the other side of the fridge stretching on her tippy toes curling them under to give her a better balance; she placed her hands on each side of the calendar that she then began to read the calendar. Taking a pen from her sole pajama pocket she crossed out December 1st the next box witch held the small writing December 2nd was almost barring the need hand writing of the manors English butler. 'Adoption Day,' It read in neat cursive and the small girl jumped for joy and let out a small yelp of excitement before back flipping off the counter before bringing to skip around the large empty kitchen singing in a sing song manner. "He is coming to day, he is coming today, he is coming today."

She continued to do that ritual for a good five minutes before she ran into some one's thigh and was pushed back losing her balance and bruising her but. She looked up sheepishly and was met with the very disappointed look of a white haired man. She bit her bottom lip and glanced down at her feet.

"Miss Trinity," He said his voice not much above a whisper but strong enough to scare the four year old.

"Morin' Alfred, and a lovely morning to, isn't it. Guess what its today!" The child said with a cheeky grin the butler's strong scowl however did not change. Then there was a beep and the small girl chimed,

"Can I see" the comment made the butler sighed collecting the child in his arms before going over to a small monitor and pressing the screen allowing the picture of a wounded batman come to the screen he felt the girl in his arms shudder and hide her face in his shoulder her face turning green at the sight of so much blood spewing from the arm of the only man she ever called father.

"This is why you stay in your room until otherwise instructed miss Trinity now I must go address Master Bruce's injuries take this and go back to your room try to get some more sleep if possible, as you said today is a very exciting day." The butler said setting the girl down and handing her a cookie the girl smiled before grabbing her teddy bear and blanket and disappearing up the stairwell and back to the second floor.

She slowly opened the door to her bedroom and was greeted by its pale pink walls decorated with different famous quotes in soft brown hand writing. The room was huge as all rooms in the manor but Trinity didn't mind that made more room for bookcases witch actually lined the entire door lying wall of the room. In the far corner sat her full sized bed. The bed frame was crafted with a cherry finish and had intricate detailing. Extensive roses, ribbons and bows ornamentation embellished the curvy head board, footboard and rails. The embellishment fallowed to the other wood pieces in the room including the dresser, table, desk, desk, chair, nightstand, and all of the bookcases. At the foot of her bed a cherry sat a large trunk that had a pink heart painted on it. Around the room there was also more seating most of it pink and unused.

Trinity then walked over the wood paneling to the foot of her bed pulled herself up on her trunk and then flipped her feet over the high foot of the bed and made her way to the head of the bed. Her small body barely took up any of the room the full sized bed offered she then tucked herself in and wiggled until she was happy then she coed at the air and grabbed the story book that she had in between her mattresses and began to read. It wasn't truly a story book but rather stories of her father's life made magical.

She flipped to her stomach and read over the story of the Knight of the kingdom, aka Batman, before she heard the soft tap of feet approaching her door she knew that meant her father was waiting outside she pushed herself to her knees and then crawled out of her bed and moved quickly to stand on the trunk. When Bruce Wayne entered the room and got close enough to the trunk, Trinity jumped landing on the side with his good arm and giggling as he pulled her closer.

"Good Morning Beautiful," Bruce said with a light hearted chuckle.

"ITS TODAY!" The small girl announced as if the billionaire had forgotten.

"I know it is, however it is four am and last time I checked normal little girls are supposed to be asleep at this hour." Bruce said setting the girl on his lap after sitting down on her bed careful not to harm his arm again.

"Daddy I am not normal, and I thought you went to the mountain today." Trinity said looking up into her father's blue eyes.

"I did sweetie," He said, "Did a bad guy get into the mountain," She asked and Bruce sighed.

"No sweetie there was no bad guys." He said some times he swore the child was nosier than Alfred when he got injuries.

"Then how did you hurt yourself daddy?" The child asked her eyes fluttering softly.

"Well um sweetheart you see, there is this new archer who joined the league and for whatever reason thought that Barry would be a good archer." He said reminding himself he was going to have to make the scarlet speedster and Ollie pay for that later.

"That's dumb," The girl said and Bruce's eyes widened to the size of saucers he knew it was a spit take moment if he had any liquid in his mouth.

"Trinity," He scolded his gaze narrowing and the girl shifting awkwardly in his grasp.

"What Daddy, I could a told you Mister Barry had bad aim and I am four years and two months old." The girl said her arms crossing around her small mid-section. Bruce let out a small chuckle not wanting the scold the girl because the comment was correct. He then softly ruffled the girls hair and the two sat in silence before Bruce moved to tuck her in and lay on his good arm next to her.

"Daddy," The soft voice rung threw the silence as she snuggled closer to Bruce's chest.

"Yeah Hun," He whispered.

"I love you, and Alfred, and even Richard." Trinity said softly before closing her eyes.

"I am sure I speak for all of us when I say we love you to." Bruce said with a soft smile as he let himself rest knowing the child was safe in his arms.

When the later part of eight o'clock finally came around the small family was getting ready to go there separate ways. "Bye daddy, tell Richard I say hi when you see him." Trinity said as she kissed her father's cheek. Before leaving the foyer where her father stood halfway in his suit and running to the car where Alfred was ready to drive her to school. Her black Marry Jane flats trotted against the floor lightly as she trekked over to the black sleek car. Her navy colored pleaded jumper with a small bow on the left thigh her legs where covered by white cable knit tights witch kept her warmer than her small socks she usually wore. Under the jumper she wore rounded color white polo and her burgundy cross tie. Over her shoulders was a blue cardigan with a white ribbon ending on the right hip and the four year old only buttoned the top allowing the sides to fall loosely to her hips. And her third layer was a pink snow jacket seeing as it had already begun to snow in Gotham.

On her back was her wonder woman backpack the child insisted on getting after she had spent a day with Wonder Woman herself. She also had a Black Canary lunch box secured inside. Her hair was French braided into normal piggy tails resembling Dorothy from wizard of Oz and her hair held a dark blue headband.

When she got to the car she climbed in quickly placing her backpack beside her and strapping herself in to her car seat. Then she softly nodded smiling up into the rear view mirror at the awaiting butler whom then took off toward the school yard. As the car grew closer the small girl got more anxious sure she loved to learn there for loved school but the past few weeks had been, 'interesting' to say the least. They had decided that since first semester was almost out to move her up to her older 'special' class emphasis on the older bit. It's not that she didn't like it trufully she loved learning more than anything but every day she had to watch her friends and other kids her age talking about the fun things they did as kinder gardeners, or when she got an evil glare from one of the seven year olds in her class she trufully wished she could turn invisible and hide. And that's not the best part to top it all off the school bullies had decided that she was their target and where on rapid fire insult every time she was near them. Yes she loved school, but she could deal without the children.

"Miss Trinity we have arrived, have a good day." Alfred said with a grandfatherly smile and Trinity sent yet another smile at the man before climbing out of the vehicle pulling her backpack so the straps crossed her chest as the elder girls laughed at her. She tried to keep her own smile but felt the sides of her mouth growing heavier. Then she felt a tear silent like always come to her eye as the children began to ridicule her for anything and everything they could think of. She stopped for a second and swallowed hard and screamed at herself mentally. 'They make fun to get a reaction, today is a happy day do not under any circumstances let them ruin it.

"Hey guys tomorrow we get charity case times two." A blonde haired blue eyed child said with a chuckle as she pushed the smaller girl to the ground getting her white stalking collecting dirt around her knees she then slowly stood expecting to see all of the others laughing but instead was met with a kindly pair of blue eyes in contrast to a heap of red hair. The girl wore a blue plead skirt with a Topstitched 3/4 sleeve blouse has decorative buttons on the cuffs. Her red hair was pinned into a long ponytail.

"Do you want me to hurt her Trinie?" The girl asked pulling at her hand as the two made their way to the class room.

"No Babs, I am not letting them get me mad today. I will not let ignorance win." Trinity said with a smile and Barbra giggled. The school day went to slow for Trinity and she absolutely dreaded every second of it and was thankful when the final bell finally rang. Trinity almost ran out of the building and dived into the car and buckling in.

"I am ready Alfred!" She called from the back seat and the butler took off leaving the Gotham Academy prep school in the dust of the vehicle. The butler and young ward where going to the local market to get supplies for the special dinner they were going to have in honor of Richard's home coming.

"Alfred when we get back home can I make a banner for Richard." Trinity asked grittily while she skipped next to the butler her small hand landing in his own waiting patiently holding tight to his pant leg whenever he stopped.

"What are we making Alfred?" She asked clearly confused at the ingredients the butler was grabbing.

"Plachie din peşte, it's a Romanian Fish Dish." Alfred explained with a smile as the child's face slowly deformed.

"How do you know how to make Romanian food Alfred?" The child asked with a new glimmer in her eye.

"A friend of mine sent me the recipe." Alfred explained finishing paying for the food and buying a mango for the child along with a water knowing that the four year old was probably ready for a snack and Mangos where always a favorite and fairly easy to clean up just in case.

When the duo pulled back into the manner and Trinity bolted up the stairs after slipping off her jacket and shoes and placing them in the closet.

"Miss Trinity once you change come back down to do your homework." The silver haired butler called and heard a soft answer come back before the child disappeared into the second floor. Almost ten minutes later the child came skipping back down in a pair of flare jeans with a coral colored shirt with a few strips of floral ruffles that lined her boddest and she wore a pair of pink socks with grips on the bottom. She sat down at the table and began her homework yet was done in less than ten minutes and hung backwards off the chair reading Macbeth witch she has to say is her least favorite of all time.

"I shalt die of boredom if this torture shalt not end sir Alfred." The child complained flipping over to her stomach on the oversized chair.

"And how my dear is Macbeth boring." The butler asked with a smile the child had read through most of the other books in the library and then had gone on to the older books witch she usually did not enjoy.

"Because the characters are annoying Alfred, I swear If I have to hear the word Thy one more time I will take McDuff's place and kill Macbeth myself." The girl said and Alfred chuckled.

"Then maybe you should find another way to occupy your time while we await your father's arrival." Alfred said, "May I suggest making the banner." The butler added and the small girls face lit up as she twisted around jumping off the chair and putting it back where it belonged before thanking the butler and disappearing into the study. Before her singsong voice rang back to the kitchen.

"Thanks Alfred your the best!"

* * *

><p>Richard John Grayson didn't fit in at the orphanage that was extremely clear to anyone who saw the child. Why? Because unlike every other child there Dick did not play with the toys or read the books or even converse with the other children instead he just picked softly at the now breaking calluses on his hands. In his mind's eye he could see his mother.<p>

Her soft pale skin as she semi-forcefully pulled the arm of a younger version of himself closer to her before tucking her light brown hair behind her hear so it did not get in her way. Her eyes that almost looked gray traced over the first Calluses' that Dick had ever gotten. Her hands where cold against his skin but he gladly welcomed in the chill, as if it was happening in front of him he heard her soft melodic voice as she spoke to him.

"_Do not fret my little Robin, these are but only calluses'. Our skin creates them to make us stronger. A callus only grows over skin that has been harmed before. Now they are stronger and whatever hurt before wont anymore because you calluses will protect you. You're Father and I also have our own calluses see, its just one other way we are alike." _She had said in her soft Romanian tongue tears began to spill from Richards' eyes. He wanted his calluses gone, all of them he didn't want the single most trace of them. They reminded him of his parents and even the smallest memory of them hurt the boys' soul to much for him to subject himself to them.

He wished his heart was made of skin so it could grow its own callus and take the pain away so nothing could ever hurt him ever again. He wished the rough hard skin that lined his palms lined his soul so that he would never feel this helpless this week again. He wanted assurance that he would always be safe and sound and protected. And he wanted to be as assured of that protection as he was of the protection his fathers and mothers arms had offered him. He new now that his salty warm tears rolled freely down his cheeks and that he was softly rocking him self back in forth in a dark secluded corner, He wanted to scream, he wanted some one to find him in this hell hole and to pull him out and assure him he would never have to go back.

What he got instead was strong arms that lifted him and whispered venom filled lies like 'Everything was going to be alright' Everything could not be alright. It would never be alright. It would only be alright if he could go back and time and make sure the ropes where secured. It would not be alright as long as the arms that held him where those of a doctor and not those of his father. His blue gaze lifted and where met with another pair of blue eyes. These where the eyes of Bruce Wayne, the man Richard was told would be taking care of him.

"Shushhhhh, Richard, Shush close your eyes and rest. I got you and I promise that I won't let you go," came the man's strong voice as he began to walk. The soft rise and fall of the man's chest as he walked across the solid floor of the children's orphanage, Dick could feel the shift in position as Bruce grabbed the boys sole duffle bag of things.

A part of Dick's mind was yelling at him to stop his tears and to not show his weakness to the only person who had shown any interest in him since he had arrived in Gotham. Yet he couldn't stop the tears that fell down his face yet his open sobs died though he could steal feel his tear stained cheeks.

"You know Richard I was just about your age when I lost my parents; I know how you feel right now, hopeless, like this is just one large nightmare that you can't wake up from. And it's going to take some time until you feel okay again but just know I am here for you alright Richard, I am always here." The man babbled from the front seat. Dick barely took in the words that escaped his lips the boy was more concentrated on the upholstery of the car where he sat. It was gray and sleek and almost seemed like one of those cars that he saw in old movies he sometimes watched with his parents.

The rest of the ride dripped with awkward silence and seamed to burst with anticipation. Yet Richard never felt smaller than when the car pulled up to the manor. It was larger than anything Richard had ever seen. As Bruce helped Richard out of the car the boy's gaze grew larger. Then the front door burst open and a small blur, or at least that what it looked like to Richard, ran into Richard enveloping him in a hug. Richard repositioned his legs to be able to take the hit yet still bobbled a bit under the force. Then he caught the face of the smaller girl and recognized it well.

"Flori?" He said his head cocking to the side like a confused puppy.

"Bine aţi venit Acasă Richie." 'Welcome home Richie.' Trinity said with a soft giggle hugging the boy once again.


End file.
